


Dangerous 5

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: Dangerous [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Bad Dirty Talk, Campbell family compound, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Drinking, Evil Sam, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, FUCK, Flashbacks, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Masturbation, Motel room, Orgasm, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Supernatural (TV), Rejected, Robo Sam, Sam - Freeform, Slut Shaming, Soulless Sam Winchester, Soulless!Sam, Stalking, Top Sam, dejected reader, extreme dub con, no foreplay, omg, reader is alone, reader left, sam centric, sub Reader, this is going to get worse, unprotected sex, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader left the Campbell family compound, trying to leave soulless Sam behind her.  He finds her, smut ensues. </p><p>This went dark......so very dark....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous 5

You slammed the trunk of your Jeep closed. You sighed, running a hand through your rain slicked hair.

"Y/N," you heard Dean calling from the compound entryway.

You ignore him, sliding into the driver’s seat. Revving the engine, you drive through the gates. The compound slowly shrunk in your rear view mirror along with your pride.

**********  


You threw your duffel on the motel bed, a slight cloud of dust puffing up from the duvet. You grimaced, wrinkling your nose against the musty smell.  
' 

Opening your bottle of whiskey, you poured a couple of jigs into a cloudy glass. Gulping it down, you flicked on the old TV. Mindlessly channel surfing, your mind strayed.  


_"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Samuel asked, disgust evident in his voice._

_Your face flushed, and you looked down at your hands not wanting to see the look Dean was giving you._

_"Samuel, it's not a big deal," Sam clipped out. "The job still got done."_

_"No thanks to you two," Samuel snorted. "Is this what hunters do now-a-days? Screw each other when they are supposed to be killing monsters?"_

_You opened your mouth to apologize but Dean cut you off._

_"Y/N, I told you to end it," his green eyes flared as you met his gaze. "What is wrong with you?"_

_"Dean, I......."_

_Samuel cut you off. "No, Y/N, I can't hunt with someone who will compromise my family."_

_"Samuel, what?" Dean started._

_"No, Dean, he's right. I should go," you shifted your weight from one foot to the other. "I'm not much help."_

_"Y/N, you don't need....." Dean started._

_"Dean," Sam cut him off. "Samuel is right."_

_Dean gaped at him, not believing what the soulless man was saying._

_"Y/N is a distraction to me, I need my head in the game," he shrugged, then put a hand on your shoulder. "It was great while it lasted."_

_You smirked at Sam. "I'll see you around Sam."'_

_“Y/N," Dean tried again, but you strode past him to grab your duffel bag._

_You headed towards the door, and Sam stopped you. His hands pulled your body to him, his lips landing on yours. His tongue demanded entrance, pushing past your teeth. As quick as the kiss started it ended, his lips moving to your ear._

_"Remember that your sweet pussy is all mine, and I WILL claim it when I want it," he moved away from you, his eyes full of lust and promise.  
_

_You gulped back a moan, swinging your duffel over your shoulder. "See you around, boys."  
_

_With your head held high you left the compound, your loins aching for the soulless man you were leaving behind._

"Fuck," you threw the remote across the room, narrowly missing the lamp. "What is wrong with you, Y/N?"

You shook your head, admonishing yourself for losing it like that. Allowing Sam to push those buttons, allowing him to make you want him THAT badly. Allowing him to take you down the path that could have cost you that hunt. How could you be so stupid? Were you really that much of a "cock slut", as Sam liked to call you?  


"I'm so damaged," you muttered pouring another glass of whiskey, downing it quickly.  


*************

  


You moaned, stirring from your alcohol drenched sleep. You tried to rub the sleep out of your eyes, but found your arms bound above your head. Your breath quickened as you tried not to panic. You could hear noises coming from the end of your bed. Raising your head, you see Sam Winchester. Your eyes widened, your breath caught in your throat.

The hunter was sitting on a chair, his white button down shirt was undone, his legs spread wide. You take in his chiseled abs, moving your eyes lower you see his fly undone. He had his engorged cock in his hand, stroking it. 

“Well, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake,” he smirked at you, continuing to stroke his hard member. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked, already knowing the answer. 

Sam’s dark gaze met your eyes. “I said that I will claim your sweet pussy whenever I wanted it,” his tone was condescending. “Or did you forget that you’re mine?”

You felt your core start to throb, his voice, his words, turning you on immediately. This was so wrong. 

You tugged at your binds, “No, Sam,” you replied. “I am NOT yours.”

Sam continued stroking himself as he stood, moving next to the bed. He bent over, so his mouth was next to your ear. “That’s not what your wet pussy is saying, is it, Y/N?”

You bit your lip, stifling the moan that wanted to rip out of your throat. Your breathing quickened.

Sam’s eyebrows raised, an amused look on his face. He moved his unoccupied hand to your stomach pressing you to the mattress. His long legs moved over yours so he was straddling you. His hazel eyes took on a predatory gaze, like a panther stalking its prey. 

You licked your lips nervously, chest heaving. You couldn’t bring yourself to say anything, in fear that if you opened your mouth a moan would come out instead.

Sam gripped your lace panties on either side, moving slowly down your legs. His hard cock skimming against your heated skin.

He palmed the garment, and slipped it into his suit jacket pocket. “I’ll need these later,” he smirked as he moved his hands up your calves to your knees. He gripped them tightly, thrusting your legs apart. 

You struggled against his harsh grip to no avail. He just chuckled darkly at you, holding you spread open for him.

“Tsk tsk, Y/N,” He said lowly. “You should have known I would make good on my promises. Now, I’m going to claim this sweet pussy as mine.”

“No, Sam….” You protested, your arms struggling against the ropes that held you captive. 

“You can scream, Y/N,” Sam replied, moving himself between your legs. His hard cock was lined up at your entrance. “In fact, I’d prefer if you did.”

He thrust into you, pushing past your tightness, ripping a scream from your throat. The hunter set a punishing pace, pounding into you. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned out. “Keep screaming like that and I’ll be drenching your pussy in my cum in no time.”

You bucked up under the soulless man, trying to disengage him from you. It didn’t make a difference, his hands moved to your hips to hold you still. He moved one hand to your clit, rubbing hard circles on the engorged nub. 

“I’m going to make you cum like the cock slut you are, Y/N,” his voice was dripping with primal lust. 

“No, please, Sam,” you begged. “Not like this…….”

Sam’s dark eyes flashed. “You don’t get to say no to me, Y/N. This,” thrust. “Cunt,” thrust. “Is,” thrust. “Mine,” he pressed down on your clit, pinching it and brutally pulling it. 

Your body felt like it was going to disintegrate as your orgasm swept through you. Sam kept his hand on your most sensitive part, pounding even harder causing you to continue to cum on his cock. 

“Oh baby, you just squirted all over my cock,” he moaned, leaning back so he could watch his dick move in and out of your soaking wet pussy. 

Your face was bright red from shame. You rolled your head to the side, not wanting to look at the man who was forcing himself on you; the bastard even made you climax harder than you ever have. 

“Look at me,” Sam snapped. He pushed into you again and again. “Look at me, whore!”

You shook your head, refusing. 

Sam pressed his hips against yours firmly, keeping you still. He reached up and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. “I’m just getting started, so you should relax and enjoy the ride,” he winked at you, his hands trailing down to your breasts, tweaking at your nipples.

Your body arched towards his hands, defying you. A moan escaped your lips.

“See, Y/N? You couldn’t stop this if you wanted to,” Sam’s voice was a growl, thrusting harder. 

His thrusting started to falter, and you knew Sam was going to cum soon. 

You didn’t know how much longer you could handle this. Your body was on fire….Sam was out of control, and you only had yourself to blame for this. 

To Be Continued…..


End file.
